


fly away our precious youth

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, Implied Sexual Content, Late Nights, M/M, Short & Sweet, also don't fuck on the roof either, anyways i love kenhina god bless, don't have picnics on the roof kids, it leads to sexual tension, kenhina week 2017, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: For Kenhina week. When the summer ends, Hinata's moving to America and Kenma is conflicted. He doesn't want Hinata to leave Japan but he also refuses to stop Hinata from pursing his dreams.





	fly away our precious youth

**Author's Note:**

> this is almost too late lmao but it's still the 10th dammit!!!

Summer

Shouyo graduated

It’s hot

Shouyo’s not going to Tokyo for University

He’s going to America

…

…

_no_

Kenma’s back hurts (laying on hardwood for an hour will do that to a person) but the ache in his chest is almost unbearable. He’s spent most of the summer in Torono Town – he’s basically a full-blown member of the Hinata-household – and he’s been ignoring the fact that he won’t see his boyfriend until Christmas once he leaves tomorrow morning.

_last night of summer_

Hinata made Kenma promise not to come into the kitchen while he prepares a “Super Awesome and Totally Make-out-worthy Dinner Date Extraordinaire” – Kenma suggested a shorter name, Hinata refused. Hinata’s parents and Natsu were out, too, luckily.

He hears Hinata destroying the kitchen but since he promised, he doesn’t move. Kenma is getting hungry, though. He positioned the fan to blow cool air directly on him (he’ll never understand why the Hinata-family refused to get air conditioning) but he’s still sticky and hot. The burn in his chest makes swallowing difficult.

Suddenly, the sounds in the kitchen fade to silence and Kenma’s left with the whirring sounds of the fan and the echo of cicadas. Hinata jumps into the living room a moment later, slightly breathless and holding a basket. Kenma sits up, feeling the nerves in his back pinch and twist. Hinata helps him up.

“Where are we going?” Kenma asks, squeezing Hinata’s hand. Hinata grins, leading Kenma outside (they almost forget to put on shoes) and around to the back of his house. There’s a ladder propped up against Hinata’s house. Kenma smiles.

Together, they awkwardly haul the basket up the ladder and settle on the flat roof. With the basket between them, Hinata bites his lip before opening the basket full of round rice balls, tamago gohan, an apple pie shaped like a… bird (?) and a bowl of meat.

As Hinata sets up their night picnic, the stars so bright in Torono Town that they could see almost perfectly, Kenma asks, “How long did the pie take to shape?”

Hinata grins. “Not that long actually! Before you came, I asked Yachi to help me reshape a pie pan.”

“You did all this for me?” Kenma mutters, without meaning to and Hinata leans over to steal a kiss.     

“Of course! There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Kenma, because I love you,” Hinata says, serious, and there’s a gleam in his eyes that’s reminiscent of their first game.

_Stay in Japan_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. Just because he’ll miss Hinata more than anything doesn’t give him any right to stop Hinata from seeking out his dream. Kenma knows almost as much as Hinata does about the scholarship, how he is going to be trained by the best volleyball out there. He’s very excited and happy for Hinata but that doesn’t mean he won’t miss him like crazy.

So, he says, “I love you too,” instead.

While they eat, they chat about everything and yet nothing at the same time. They’ve been together for so long they’ve shared all their stories, talked about their dreams, their future, everything. Yet, nothing seems boring. On the flat roof of the Hinata-household, under the stars and the moon, the begin to learn so much more about each other.

The peculiar way Hinata holds his chopsticks (right in the center of the chopsticks), how often Kenma brushes his hair behind his ear (up to fifty times by Hinata’s count), all these little things that neither of them really took the time to notice before. Now, Kenma makes sure to burn everything about Hinata that he can into his memory.

Once everything is eaten, they’re cuddling, staring up at the stars while Kenma listens to the steady beat of Hinata’s heart. Hinata’s shirt had rolled up, exposing his stomach. Kenma absently draws patterns on his skin.

“We’ll Skype every day,” Hinata says, quiet.

He doesn’t know _how_ Hinata knows but he’s thankful. “Really? It’s going to be early for one of us.”

“I don’t care,” Hinata says, though he pauses, “do you care?”

"No,” Kenma answers immediately. “Can we text, too?”

“Yup!” Hinata chirps, running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. “I’ll text you all day about everything.”

Kenma rolls above him, their chests pressed together and braces a lot of his weight on his elbows. “I’m looking forward to it,” he says, leaning down kiss Hinata.

The kisses are short, sweet and leaves Kenma desperate for more. There’s an ache in his groin and he feels himself stirring to life. Hinata’s just as impatient, rolling his hips into Kenma’s, flushed. The kisses grow longer, the lingering taste of apple pie on their tongues is intoxicating.

“Shouyo,” he gasps between kisses, “should we… go inside?”

Kenma grazes Hinata’s jaw with his teeth. Hinata lets out a moan that set Kenma’s nerves on fire. “No… I can’t wait.” _Oh god,_ he’s a goner. And, on the top of Hinata’s house, in a pocket of their own universe, they explore and map territories they will never forget.

Even if they’re apart, no matter what time it is, they’ll always have that one summer night and the promise of a beautiful future.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't get insp enough for all 7 days but I'm really happy i was able to do four of them. Kenhina week was such a wonderful experience and i'm looking forward to kenhina week 2018!!


End file.
